Tarnished Rain
by deelish
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru hates eachother...but when Usagi gets caught in the rain...Mamoru has to act fast. (complete)


Hello. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Comments/suggestions/questions can be mailed to brokendollx@hotmail.com  
  
The translation of the names are as following;  
  
Serena – Tsukino Usagi  
  
Amy – Mizuno Ami  
  
Raye - Hino Rei  
  
Lita - Kino Makoto  
  
Mina - Aino Minako  
  
Darien - Chiba Mamoru  
  
Andrew- Furuhata Motoki  
  
And the terms;  
  
odango atama – dumping head (meatball head)  
  
arigato: thank you  
  
baka: stupid, idiot  
  
gomen nasai: sorry  
  
hai: yes; right  
  
kawaii: cute  
  
  
  
Disclaimer; Sailormoon and all related characters do not belong to me.  
  
1 Tarnished Raindrops  
  
1.1 Chapter one  
  
  
  
Her breath came in short puffs delivering waves of foggy mist into the cold winter air. Her legs carried her faster down the sidewalk, unaware of him around the corner.  
  
In a frenzy of papers and puffy snow she crashed into him.  
  
"Gomen Nasai…" she quickly apologized and bowed before realizing whom it was that she had ran into.  
  
"Odango Atama…" he muttered under his breath quickly picking up his papers.  
  
"Mamoru-san!" She managed to say. "Oh no, I'm even more late!"  
  
Quickly gathering her things, she continued her marathon run to school.  
  
Rushing into the classroom, she realized the door to the school was locked.  
  
"What the…" She muttered, frantically tugging on the doorknob to the classroom before slapping a hand to her forehead. It was Saturday.  
  
Cursing herself and her own stupidity, Usagi walked down the street and into the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Usagi. What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Motoki studied the girl as she sat down on the stool, shivering. He frowned.  
  
"Being stupid and forgetting that it was Saturday." Was all that she said.  
  
He chuckled and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
Her face beamed at the steaming warmth of the liquid and she quickly devoured it, savoring the warmth and the creaminess.  
  
"Make sure you don't drink too much that your bladder overloads." A familiar voice behind her said.  
  
Her face winced at the words and she turned around to face a Smirking Mamoru.  
  
"BAKA! I don't need this right now. I just ran a marathon to the school just to find its Saturday. It's 40 degrees outside and I have no jacket…and above all, you're here!" She fumed.  
  
He laughed lightly at the words before sauntering out of the warm arcade.  
  
"I swear, if I had a gun and murder was legal, he'd be the first person I would shoot." Usagi hissed.  
  
"How come I don't believe that?" Motoki muttered before proceeding to wipe the tables.  
  
Next day….  
  
Usagi sat in the arcade staring off into space before a hand slapped the back of her head, causing her to sit up.  
  
"Mamoru-baka why do you always have to make your entrance so noticeable?" Usagi flamed.  
  
"Because Odango Atama, it's so amusing to watch you get mad." Mamoru smirked.  
  
"I think you're an annoying, stupid, gay, retarded FAGGOT." She screamed in his face.  
  
"And I think you are an immature, annoying, ditzy, ugly, stupid 16- year old girl who can't handle anything in life. All you can do is eat, play video games, and fail tests!" He replied with equal anger, not realizing how frail and sensitive Usagi was.  
  
"Is that what you really think of me?" She asked with sudden coldness.  
  
"Yes it is." He answered.  
  
She sat up in her stool and stared at him, saying nothing. Then sliding off the leather seat, proceeded to the door.  
  
Mamoru watched as she walked out of the door, and he saw the silver streak of tears glide off her face. He had made a mistake.  
  
"Mamoru can I say something without offending you?" Motoki asked from the corner, after seeing everything.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT!"  
  
Mamoru shook a little at the harsh remark.  
  
"You know you have feelings for her and you wait for her everyday. But I don't understand why you always have to be so mean to her, but I do know you took it too far today." Motoki continued.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Go after her."  
  
Suddenly a crash of thunder cut off Motoki's voice and lightning flashed dangerously outside.  
  
"Oh no. I got to go." Mamoru rushed outside.  
  
Outside, Mamoru frantically ran everywhere he could possibly think of. The alleys the stores, everywhere.  
  
"Where could she be?" He asked himself.  
  
Then it dawned on him.  
  
The park.  
  
He sprinted full speed into the park and into the rose garden. Surely, the small girl was there huddled up in a tiny ball beside the bench.  
  
Mamoru took one look at Usagi and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his body. He brought her back to his apartment, not knowing where else to go.  
  
Gently laying her down on his sofa, he made his way across the room to light the fireplace.  
  
As he was bent over the fire, he noticed out of the corner of his eye his precious bundle lightly toppling over the edge of the sofa.  
  
Diving across the room, Mamoru caught her before her fall.  
  
Heaving a deep breath, he brought her into his lap as he fell asleep.  
  
Usagi woke and looked around the room. Not familiar with anything, she panicked and sat up. Disturbing the body she was laying upon. She peered down and noticed Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi!" He quickly moved off the sofa. Noticing she was awake.  
  
"Mamo-chan? What am I doing here?"  
  
Surprised by the name, he explained the whole story.  
  
She stood up after hearing everything and stumbled over to Mamoru's position where he stood, motionless.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered into his ear, "Thank you Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru slid his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Don't ever runaway from me again." He whispered.  
  
"Did you mean all that you said at the arcade…" she pulled back.  
  
"Oh Usako none of it was true, I was so scared you would discover my true feelings that I had to find a way to cover it up."  
  
"You're true feelings?" She peered innocently into his stormy blue eyes.  
  
"That I love you. I have loved you since the first day you ran into me on the street."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan…"  
  
She was cut off by his lips gently moving over hers…  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
well that was the end. It was quite short but I promise the next one I write will be longer. 


End file.
